


Miscellaneous

by Reiz16



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16





	Miscellaneous

Malon has dark yellow-red hair.

Link is Captain of the Guards of Hyrule.

Link worries that the Kokiri, Mido, Redo, Lado, and Sodo, won't be able to help the Minish, Belari, Festari, Gentari, Librari, and Ezlo, and Grog, including the females, Fado, Tido, Sido, and Fado, and especially Saria.

Impa is a ninja in white and blue attire and white hair that serves the Royal Family of Hyrule.

Impa is Zelda's nurse maid./

pSheik is a ninja and Zelda in disguise and has a red eye with a tear drop on his/her chest and she/he has a dark blue and white attire. He/She has blonde hair./p

Zelda orders the Kokiri, Kokiri, Mido, Redo, Lado, and Sodo, Fado, Tido, Sido, and Fado, and especially Saria and go on the quest with her and Link. Zelda leads the girls and Link leads the boys.

Minister Potho-A tiny elderly man who also looks after Zelda.

Potho has a blue and red outfit, white balding hair, and a white mustache.

Two guards will argue over letting Mido in and They're in blue and yellow attirre.

Mido might have a tantrum.

Mido, Redo, Lado, and Sodo, the Kokiri, will visit the library, the bakery, and the school.

Mido, Redo, Lado, and Sodo, the Kokiriwill get a dictionary in the library and an encyclopedia.

Mido, Redo, Lado, and Sodo, the Kokiriwill get made fun of in the school.

Mido, Redo, Lado, and Sodo, the Kokiri call the bakery a "cakery".

Mido, Redo, Lado, and Sodo, the Kokiridiscover Kinstones.

Link will berate the guards.

Saria and Festari will arrive in Hyrule Castle Town.

Mido, Redo, Lado, and Sodo, the Kokiri go to Hyrule Castle Town.

Festari will visit Elder Librari in the library. Saria will drop her off.

Librari will joke about Janitori.

Jotori is a Minish all in yellow. Jotori is a favorite of Elder Librari.

Elder Librari jokes about Vaati falling.

Elder Librari is all in blue with a coocoo feather as a staff and has a white beard.

Smith is a sword maker and Link's grandfather.

Smith makes swords for Redo, Lado, and Sodo.

Mido is too mean for another sword.

Lado gets a boomerang, Redo gets a slingshot, and Sodo gets a bow and arrow which Link left behind.

Lado, Sodo, and Redo gets Deku sticks, at first.

Mido gets the Kokiri Blade left by Link.

Mido, Lado, Sodo, and Redo argue over who let Saria go, and as punishment, they much all come with him 2 get her back. Sodo offers himself only, but Mido thinks both of the two brothers are at fault.

Link has parents who don't live with Smith.

Potho doesn't know Zelda is Shiek.

Zelda takes Saria shopping.

Zelda buys Saria a green cloak.

Vaati uses the Four Sword and Link uses the Master Sword to fight.

Vaati transforms into a big Minish, but the Kokiri tell Link where he is.

Vaati gets covered in mud.

In "The Fortunes Cap", there's the Minish Woods, Kokiri Forest, Mount Crenel, Death Mountain, the Desert Temple, and the Desert Colossus. Each hero, Mido, Redo, Lado, Fado, Saria, Sodo, Grog, Tido, Sido, Link, Zelda, Festari, Gentari, Melari, Belari, Ezlo, and Vaati, the villain, all go on the quest. Link warns he'll take all the Minish places he's been on his adventures except that he'll take on the Desert Colossus, near where Ganondorf lives. Vaati wonders if he'll transform or teleport. He decides to transform. He borrows Ezlo's staff to teleport. Vaati can also become big or small with the staff. Link passes by the Elder Melari. Melari is in green and red and has a red mustache and hair. He carries a hammer. He and his seven apprentices make swords and weapons. The seven apprentices are in blue and green and red hair and hammers. Vaati warns Link he'll turn Ezlo permanently if he goes into the Minish Woods. Link decides to go to Minish Woods last because Vaati warned him. Ezlo is almost covered in stone, except for his face. Belari helps him escape. Ezlo escapes and never makes it to Link until the last moment. "Link, the cap is on your head." Ezlo says. All's Link can say is, "What?!"

Malon lets Saria stay the night. Malon sings. Saria helps in the morning. Talon sleeps through the day and night.

Malon has a yellow scarf and a red and blue dress.

Talon is a chubbby man in red and blue.

Saria feeds the chickens and cows and horses.

Saria is given a horse named Chex. Chex is trained to sit down for just a moment to let her on. OR Malon helps her on.

Saria is told to take Chex to a stable. The owner knows Malon and lost a game of cards so he'll take Chex in.

Saria is told that Chex will go home with the man.

Mido will go to the Desert Collosus. With Redo, Lado, and Sodo.

"You tried to take over Kokiri Forest! So, now I will-will" Mido said.

Ezlo couldn't finish.

"Ha! You got guts, kid but I'm afraid only Link stands a chance against me. Once Vaati fails, I'll be back to scheming."

Ganondorf told him.

Mido, Redo, Lado, and Sodo, all got the weapons, sword, boomerang, slingshot, and bow and arrow from the chests in Mido's house. And shields.

They also got shields from the village store.

Deku shrubs ate in the maze. They're flower people.

Peahats (flower monsters) and Stalchilds (skeletons) attack the Kokiri.

Grog has been turned into a Stalfos. He is a giant skeleton. He has random anger and charges with his sword and shield which he made.

He runs away from home. His father and mother treated him terribly. He treated him badly back Anju stuck by him.

He also argues with his grandmother who pretends to b senile.

He comes to his old house in the middle of the night. To visit his family.

He looks into a puddle and Vaati appears in it with rain.

He'll give him his body back if he spies on the children. Minish, Zelda, and Link.

He turns his bones into separate pieces to pass by ppl. Like a Goron standing guard to an entrance.

Each hero, Mido, Redo, Lado, Fado, Saria, Sodo, Grog, Tido, Sido, Link, Zelda, Festari, Gentari, Melari, Belari, Ezlo, and Vaati, the villain, passes by the desert home Ganondorf lives in to get ti the Desert Colossus.

Grog's anger ends, but he stays a Stalfos. He goes back to his house and raises chicken and stays with family who all love him regardless.

Grog is in a loin cloth that starts from his chest to his legs

Skull Child is there in the Lost Woods with Tatle and Tael and scares Mido.

Armand Cooper takes the Inter-dimensional Travel Box to a convention for Stacey Crumb and he thought she knew and was doing her a favor.

Aaron Alair, Yaron Lark, Xena Alair, Tousin, Kiera Kablue, and Eloise Collins, all sneak threw the air ducts and they thought Armand was going to steal the machine, but he didn't.

Aaron Alair and Xena Alair have a bossy daughter.

Sometimes the Tousin helps Stacey Crumb. Kiera Kablue is captain. Yaron Lark is still the pilot. Eloise Collins sometimes helps Stacey Crumb.

Cyrus Camp is second in command. Olly Oby is the captain of Kiera Kablue's crew. He also still works half the time under King Cain Camile.

Brick and Aris fight over a pebble. The stone turned into a pebble so they wouldn't get hurt.

Aris' sleeves fall off in the rain.

The knight speaks too eloquently.

Credit Sir Scott for the falling sleeves idea.

Aaron Alair finds mixed-up clothes in the trash. Sticks with masks and butt-hats and pant-sleeves. Even an instrument called a "loot".

The microphones must be fixed.

Saria, Zelda, Tido, Sido, and Fao have dinner with the Gorons.

Belari gets bluish-greenish hair.

"I-I'm not afraid of you." said Sido.

"That's a shocker." said Tido.

"It's nice to see you two, again, Saria, Fado." Grog said. "So sorry I almost attacked you. I try to stay out of your way, but it's hard when you come in the woods."

The Forest Temple is where Zelda, Saria, Sido, Tido, and Fado and Festari head for to see if the quest leads them there.

Kinstones MIGHT be apart of the quest that Zelda, Saria, Sido, Tido, and Fado and Festari and Gentari and Ezlo and Gentari and Librari and Belari and Melari and Vaati and Grog go on.

Zelda had taken all 3 or 2 copies of "The Fortune's Cap" out of the library years ago and she gives a copy to Link.

"Would you like to stay for community dinner?" Elder Darunia asked Saria and Zelda. "We're having ()!"

"Um." Saria tried to say something.

"Sorry, but we can't eat rocks, remember?" Zelda told him.

"Oh, my bad. Would you like some rutabagas, instead? We leave them out for visitors."

Amy in green robes.  
Beth in blue robes.  
Joelle in orange robes.  
Meg in purple robes.

Amy, Beth, Joelle and Meg are all the four Poe sisters in the Forest Temple.

Saria fights Amy, Fado fights Beth, Tido fights Joelle, and Sido fights Meg.

Phantom Ganon-the boss of the Forest Temple. He is blue and black with a skull underneath his helmet.

Zelda/Shiek will either fight or free Phantom Ganon.

Link is dressed in swamp green clothes, swamp green hat, brown boots and white tights.

Zelda is normally dressed in a blue and white gown and golden shoulders and a golden circlet.

Zelda dresses as Sheik to travel with Saria, Fado, Sido, and Tido.

Zelda/Shiek is dressed in a red eye and tear drop and blue and white attire and has a white head wrap and blonde hair.

Smith makes swords and has a swamp green bandanna, swamp green shirt, brown hair, and brown pants and has a white beard.

King Daltus is High King of Hyrule and he has a white five-o-lock shadow, red and small yellow parts of a robe and he has a white head covering.

Zoras are a race of blue fish people. Zoras can dive deeply in water and breathe underwater.

Gorons are a race of rock people. Gorons sink yet can breath underwater.

Lake Hylia is body of water where Zoras usually go.

Zora's Domain is where Zoras' live.

Death Mountain is where Gorons live.

Darunia is a Goron Elder. Darunia wants to make meetings with Saria.

Link of the Gorons is Darunia's son. Link of the Gorons is named after the Hero, Link.

Zelda and Darunia already make plans to hold meetings.

King Zora is a chubby and dressed in red with a golden crown. King Zora daughter is Princess Ruto. King Zora is a fish man.

Princess Ruto is a fish woman. She is blue with fins.

All races wear clothes.

Pipit is a man or teen from the clouds and here, the ancestor of the Kokiri. Pipit is all dressed in yellow.

Groose is a man or teen from the clouds and here, the ancestor of the Kokiri. He's in green with a red pompadour.

Lian-Chu and Gwizdo and Hector are dragon hunters.

Lian-Chu is a buff man with red clothes and a brown circle attached to his chest.

Gwizdo is smart and scams people. Gwizdo has brown clothes and strange hair under a cap.

Zoria/Zoe is a dragon-hunting teenager and Zaza's adoptive sister and Jennyline's adoptive daughter.

Zaza is Zoe/Zoria's adoptive sister and Jennyline's adoptive daughter. Zaza dresses in purple and has a purple cap and brown hair.

George Forrestal is a twin with Gilbert Forrestal.

Gilbet Forrestal is a twin with George Forrestal.

"Call me Gil." Gilbert told Gwizdo.

"Call ME Gerogie." George told Gwizdo.

"Gwizdo, I made us matching sweaters!" Lian-Chu said as he presented Gwizdo a pink shirt with a picture of Lian-Chu and himself on it.

The dragon with the aroma and a heart tail and red hide is called an "Arourmasuar".

Jennyline also flirts with Gwizdo. Jennyline has two dayghters, Zoria/Zoe and Zaza. Zoria/Zoe is adopted.

Jennyline is in blue with a blue cap and red hair.

A doctor also flirts with Gwizdo.

Zoria/Zoe dresses in battle armor and has brown hair.

George forrestal wears green clothes and carries a crossbow.

Gilbert forrestal wears green clothes and carries a crossbow

Gwizo is in blue and yellow and black.

Noble Kayo is senile and confuses people's genders.

Noble Kayo flirts with Gwizdo

Noble Kayo is in a brown fur coat.

Noble Kayo is in a brown fur coat and goggles with a white beard and balding white hair.

Zoria is in green with red hair and a sword.

Noble Kayo confuses genders.

In Minish Woods, Vaati held Ezlo and Belari up in Ezlo's bedroom.

Ezlo was covered almost up to his face. Vaati was deciding something.

"Teleportation or transformation. Teleportation or transformation. "

"Vaati, why are you doing this?" Ezlo asked.

"So I can be king of all Hyrule! And it's about time. The Minish only have elders, not kings. Now, I can't do both as it is, but I can do something if I used your. Staff for instance."

Vaato warned.

"M-My staff is only for turning big or small, nothing else." Ezlo lied.

"I'm sure it can be used for something else. Now, tell me, or I'll turn Belari all the way to stone. Permanently."

"Don't do it, Ezlo!" Belari cried.

"The staff can be made to teleport a person by taking energy from a black walnut tree not far from here. The only one on the forest. I never take the power from it, though, because I don't want to take it just for myself. The tree needs it more than I do. Just don't take much, will you?" Ezlo begged.

"I'll do as I please! Goodbye for now, I have a date with a tree!" Vaati said before exiting.

Jungle

Barrens

Sea

Hanako, Asama, Manami, and Sabaku

The world is called Sekai.

Asama=Mountain

Manami=Sea

Hanako=Jungle

Sabaku=Desert

1 more thing: I want 2 have the bad guys and/or their creations have a variation of the word "Gloom". Also, when attacked by the baddies, the victims should react in a certain way. Should they cry out their troubles like in Heartcatch Precure? Should the bad guys gain power directly from ppl or something else?

Asama knows snow and ice manipulation.

Manami knows water manipulation.

Hanako knows plant manipulation.

Sabaku knows sand manipulation.

A bad guy know sludge manipulation.

So. "Well, now we know so far there's at least 2 worlds. 4 girls. Maybe 4 bad guys?" AND "Also, besides the 4 places the girls live, the girls can travel 2 other places. What should we call it? The Cave of Teleportation?"

The cave is called the Cave of Teleportation.

What kind of power should the bad guys get from them? In Precure, they gained power by making ppl have bad energy from hopeless thoughts. Sometimes it was the flowers in their hearts.Other times it was the love they put into sweets. How should OUR baddies gain power?

Like, maybe they attack w/ their own powers and creatures they make? HB 1 or the other?

Bad guys usually call on monsters. I don't want ANYBODY hurt, just beaten.

What would we call the monsters?

And the 4 bad guys?

The girls should punch and kick until they gather up enough power to use special attacks.

MAYBE the bad guys, too.

Should people fear tests in school? Or monsters themselves? Maybe both?

The Exploreror Girls and their enemies have only 5 or 10 minutes before they transform back.

The Exploreror Girls could all be 18 and have the same birthday.

So, would there be an evil king? Would he choose the Dark Soldiers by making them, have them have the whole "18" thing, or see them not exactly thriving and offers them a way to help them if they'll serve him?


End file.
